


Lasting Impressions

by litenight



Series: Forceful Friendships [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Character Death, Fainting, Fear, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Mentions of Therapy, Mild Gore, Minecraft Mondays, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Not perma death tho, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, big q deserves better, he honestly just didn’t want it anymore, idk about the practical jokes, quackity and techno forced to spend time together, quackity with wings wooo, sally the car, techno gives big q his cape, which has big q’s snot on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight
Summary: Ever since he met him, Quackity had always been afraid of the man with the large red cape.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Forceful Friendships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118015
Comments: 10
Kudos: 192
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR WINGS BEING TREATED POORLY AND BEING CRUSHED
> 
> quackity getting over his fear of technoblade pog !!  
> okay so basically, in the competition techno got a little too into killing people so much so that he allowed the voices to take over him completely  
> so  
> thats why he told quackity to do a certain thing  
> you’ll see !!1!  
> there is another part to this so look out for it woo
> 
> the second will probably be posted 3 days after this one !  
> also this one’s kinda short because it’s just to provide a bit of context yk  
> enjoy !

Quackity was absolutely sure that he was going to have a good time today. He had been invited to take part in a event called Minecraft Mondays, and to say he was excited would have been an understatement. It was an great opportunity to meet new people, and an even better opportunity to improve his honestly poor skills with fighting. He had reached out to Junky Janker and requested that the other man team with him, which he had thankfully agreed to. Quackity searched the open field for the man in question, clapping him on the back when he had found him.

“Hey, man! You ready to win?” Junky, in reply, grinned at him, throwing an arm around his excited teammate.

”Always have been!”

—————————

Quackity squinted his eyes, and gripped the paper he was clutching harder, analyzing the words on it. Junky had just suggested they find out who the other people in the competition was, and there was no way Quackity was going to refuse that. Junky peered over his shoulder, skimming the words etched onto the paper, a list of names written down. Quackity watched as Junky’s face began to morph into one that seemed to be horror.

“You good, man? You look nervous,”

”Didn’t you read? Technoblade is one of the competitors—“ Quackity simply blinked in confusion.

”What’s the big deal?” Junky turned to look at him, his face now having a look of shock.

”You have to be kidding.”

”I’m not— Who’s Technoblade?”

”Dude, how do you not know him? He’s one of the most terrifying people anyone has ever met—“

”So what? I’m sure you’re just overreacting!”

”Tell me that once you meet him,” Junky shuddered in horror. Quackity rolled his eyes.

”Uh-huh, whatever you say man,”

————————

It wouldn’t take long for Quackity to soon come to realize that Junky really wasn’t overreacting with his words. He ducked underneath what seemed to have been a fallen shed, and scanned the area. No one was around. He breathed a sigh of relief, and looked through his and Junky’s combined items. He had died a little while ago. Suddenly, Quackity heard footsteps, and his breath hitched.

He turned to gaze the area the footsteps had come from, and was horrified to see a tall man covered head to toe in blood. Was....Was that Technoblade? He moved a little closer, and Techno’s head snapped towards Quackity’s direction. It was as if he could sense him, even from far away. He bit back a scream, and scrambled to get away from the spot. Technoblade stalked towards him, at a surprisingly low rate, while on the other hand, Quackity crawled backwards, staring at him.

“Where are you going?” His tone of voice may have been teasing, but there was no fucking way Quackity could believe the man wasn’t dangerous.

”Uhh— None of your business!” Techno hummed.

”Oh? Shouldn’t I have a right to know?” Technoblade walked closer to the man.

”Woah, back up pal— You trying to kiss me or something?” It was painfully obvious he was terrified, and Technoblade only dryly chuckled at his words.

That’s when Quackity got a good look at his face. He had this crazed look, and Quackity was beginning to regret ever accepting this invitation. He shot up from his spot, turning, and quickly ran off.

”It’ll be easier for both of us if you just accept your fate,” Quackity chose not to listen to the other man however, and continued to run from him, his breath beginning to shorten from his erratic movement.

“Quackity...” He drawled out, and _Oh god, that’s fucking horrifying—_

“Stop that—“

”Come here, Quackity.” Techno increased his pace, becoming more and more impatient by the second.

”They demand it, Quackity,” Technoblade grinned.

” _ **They demand blood.**_ ”   
  


“Get the hell away from me!” Techno was beginning to catch up, and Quackity really was cursing himself for not staying home.

  
Technoblade reached his hand out to grab ahold of the back of Quackity’s sweater. He ended up getting a handful of a wing instead, and taking advantage of it, he squeezed the wing tightly, pulling Quackity back. Quackity yelped in pain, and struggled to get away. 

“It’ll be over soon,” He promised, voice soft, as if he was talking to injured animal.

To his credit, he certainly wasn’t lying, as he stabbed the other man directly through the heart. Quackity let out a cry, spitting blood up as he did. Technoblade narrowed his eyes, twisting his sword around, and in a pathetic attempt to stop him, Quackity hit the other man’s arm. Blood dripped down his mouth, all over his clothes, and all he could do was hope that Technoblade was right.  
  


**Quackity was slain by Technoblade.**

————————

Quackity coughed slightly as he shot up from his bed, analyzing the scene around him. The first thing that he saw in his point of vision was Junky, who was sitted in a chair beside Quackity’s bed, having dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Then, looking towards the left side of the room, he saw him. Technoblade looked as graceful as ever, and you would have never known that he slaughtered more than half of the people here. Techno’s eyes shifted from the sheet of winners in his hands to Quackity, and the man in question froze. 

Techno smiled, a seemingly friendly gesture, but his dark eyes told a different story. He got up from his spot, and Quackity realized with horror he was coming towards him. Quackity could only attempt to cover himself with the bedsheets, as if it would make Techno no longer able to tell that the man was there.

”Hey,”

”H-Hey Technoblade!” Techno sat down on the edge of his bed. Quackity shifted slightly, moving away from him.

”You good? You were shaking like a leaf while staring at me.”

“Hah, yeah! I was just thinking— What was the deal with you acting like I was a prey?” Technoblade blinked, confused.

”Heh?” He had a dumbfounded look on his face, and Quackity couldn’t tell if he really didn’t remember or if he was just playing stupid.

“You- You fucking chased me down—“ Quackity’s voice became much deeper, imitating Techno.

”I require your blood, Quackity! Don’t run away from your fate!” Techno squinted his eyes at him.

”I...don’t sound like that.”

”Whatever! You don’t remember?” Techno furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

”What did I say exactly?”

”Uh, something like ‘They demand blood.’ which was super fucking creepy by the way—“ Techno’s eyes widened, snapping to full attention. He suddenly seemed uncomfortable, and he got up from Quackity’s bed.

”Uh— Hey, Quackity,”

”Hey?”

”I think it would be best if you’d stay away from me for now on.” Quackity was mildly offended at that. What had he done wrong?

”What? Why the fuck would I do that?” Techno let out a humorless laugh.

”If you have a death wish, that’s not my problem.” And with that, he turned away, walking off into the field, leaving behind a both confused and scared Quackity.

————————

“He said that?” Junky seemed horrified.

”Yeah, it was super fucking weird— He came up to me first and now he’s saying I should stay away?”

”What else did he say?”

”Something about a death wish—“ Junky paled, and he gripped Quackity’s shoulders.

”I think he might be trying to threatening you.”

”What?! Why?”

”Quackity, I’m not kidding you need to stay the fuck away from him—“ Junky rambled, his hold on Quackity’s shoulders tightening.

”But—“

”You pissed him off! He’s gonna try to kill you if you don’t leave him alone!”

Quackity took a moment to mull over his words, and that’s when it hit him. If Quackity really had upset Technoblade, he could only begin to imagine what he would do to him. He shuddered, and Quackity was sure he had never been more afraid of one man.

———————

Technoblade’s eyes flickered back to the spot Quackity was, sighing. He really hoped Quackity took his advice. It’d be a shame for him to be there when the voices overtook him again. He didn’t deserve to die from that.

———————

Quackity was careful to stay clear of Technoblade. It had been about a year since the competition, and Quackity still couldn’t help the overwhelming fear that washed over him whenever he was in the other man’s presence. Every time he caught eye of the man, his mind would trail back to the crazed look in his eyes, and before he knew it, he would be far away from him, screaming. When Quackity had first been invited to L’manberg, he almost refused to go when he found out Technoblade was there as well. 

He was abruptly cut off from his thoughts, as Schlatt clapped his hands in front of his face. He seemed to be mildy annoyed, and it was most likely that he had been trying to get Quackity’s attention for a while now. He stepped back, studying the man in front of him.

“Ah, there you are. We can finally get rid of this place, now,”

”Huh?” Schlatt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

”I’m talking about the whitehouse, you dumbass.” Quackity’s eyes widened.

”You— You can’t tear down the whitehouse!” Schlatt arched an eyebrow at that.

”I can, and I will,” Schlatt turned away from him, holding a hand out expectingly. 

“Now, grab me a pickaxe.”

”What? Schlatt, you can’t do that, I said no—“ The other man was clearly beginning to lose his temper.

”Quackity. I said to hand me a pickaxe.” 

“No, you’re not tearing down the whitehouse!” Schlatt’s eye twitched ever so slightly, and he turned towards the crafting table.

”Fine, I’ll make one myself,” Quackity moved in front of him, blocking the crafting table.

”Move—“

”Schlatt, you’re not taking down the whitehouse!” Schlatt rolled his eyes, shoving Quackity to the side. He crafted a stone pickaxe as Quackity pleaded for him to stop.

He chose to ignore him, bringing his newly made pickaxe down onto the shiny clean quartz.

”Stop, Stop!” Quackity grabbed at Schlatt’s arm. He ripped his arm away.

”Quackity, I’m only going to say it once. Get. Mining.” He snapped, turning away from him. He felt the sharp pointedness of an arrow at his back, and he laughed.

“Go on, do it. You can’t, can you?” Schlatt’s tone turned mocking.

”I’m Quackity, I can’t do jackshit—“ Quackity shot him.

**jschlatt was slain by Quackity.**

”Fuck you, asshole,” He mumbled, and turned to the forest, running in.

Tommy blinked, his mouth agape. There was no way that just happened. There was absolutely, without a doubt, no way Quackity just killed his lover, partner in crime, the _president_. He checked his communicator again. The message was the same. Standing up from his position on the grass, he followed Quackity into the forest.

”Big Q? What are you doing here?”

”Tommy?” Quackity cracked a grin.

“I live here! What are you doing here?” Tommy’s mouth twitched upwards at that.

”Well, I was just heading back to Pogtopia,” He began.

”Pogtopia?” Tommy nodded, before speaking again.

”Hey— I saw the message on the communicator. You killed Schlatt,”

”I did,”

”Why?” Quackity shifted.

”He was trying to take the whitehouse we made down. I couldn’t allow that.” Tommy made a face.

”Oh. What a bitch.”

”Hah, Yeah!” There was silence for a moment, before Quackity spoke.

”Hey, Tommy? Can I join Pogtopia?”

————————

Wilbur gave Quackity a gentle pat on the back, offering him a smile.

“Glad to know you’re with us now!” Quackity couldn’t help but smile as well.

Suddenly, Quackity heard footsteps from behind him. He turned, and caught eye of a...red....cape...and braided...pink hair...

Quackity felt faint.

————————

“What is he doing here?”

”Big Q is joining Pogtopia!” Technoblade turned to Quackity, eyeing him.

Quackity screamed, scrambling to get behind Tommy. Techno smirked, moving slightly so that he would be looking directly into Quackity’s eyes.

Technoblade let out a quiet gasp when Quackity fell to the floor, having passed out.

———————

Technoblade outstretched his left hand, his right being closed into a fist, directly above his palm. If looks could kill, Quackity would be a dead man. He didn’t understand why he looked so serious it was literally a fucking game of rock paper scissors—

“Hah! I win!” Quackity smiled, holding out his hand, having chosen paper. Technoblade remained quiet for a moment.

Quackity let out a scream as Techno lunged for him.

———————-

Quackity grinned as he threw his arms around Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Big Q, why can’t you come with us on the supply run?”

“Well fellas, I’m sure you could already tell, but women love me. So the reason I can’t go is because I have a date with a certain ca—“ Techno cut him off.

”Please. We all know you don’t get bitches,”   
  


Techno’s face scrunched up in confusion when Quackity burst into tears.

————————

Quackity let out a sob as he held up the picture of Sally. He pressed it to his chest, and then kisses the photo. Tommy and Tubbo watched him for a moment, before exchanging a look of concern.

“I—Isn’t she beautiful?” Quackity looked at them, tears streaming down his face. He barely held back a scream as Techno suddenly appeared in front of him, a small sheet of paper in hand.

”Quackity, I think it would benefit you immensely if you had my therapist’s number—“

————————

Tubbo awkwardly gave Quackity a pat on the back, as Tommy gave him a pep talk.

“You don’t need her, Big Q! She’s just a stupid car, and you’re a real man! You’re clearly way too good for her!” Techno arched an eyebrow at his words.

”If I were to be honest, I think the car deserves better than this,” Tubbo gasped, rubbing circles into Quackity’s back as he sobbed harder.

”Techno! How could you say that to Big Q?”

“Y-You really think Sally was too good for me?” Quackity didn’t dare look Techno in the eye.

”Well, a car stood you up. I think that says a lot.” Technoblade deadpanned.

He sighed when Quackity cried out, burying his face into his hands. He stepped closer to Quackity, careful as to not scare him, and offered the weeping man the edge of his cape, grimacing when he blew his nose with it. He immediately took the now ruined material off, draping it around Quackity, who’s crying had lessened.

”You know what? You can have my cape now.”

“Really? Ma-Maybe you’re not so bad Technob— WHAT THE FUCK TECHNO THERE’S SNOT ALL OVER THIS—“

———————

It was awkward. Far too awkward for Tommy’s liking. Quackity did his best to avoid Technoblade’s gaze, sneaking a few looks when he wasn’t staring, and shuddering. Tommy frowned, and slammed his hands down on the table.

”That’s it! Why are you guys being so weird?”

”What are you talking—“

”You know exactly what I’m talking about! Big Q literally passed out from making eye contact with you!” Techno shrugged at that, as if it weren’t really that big of a deal.

”I seem to have that effect on people,” Tommy shook his head.

”You guys need to learn to get along, we can’t have Big Q fainting on the battlefield!” Wilbur walked into the room, having overheard the conversation.

”Technoblade. Quackity. I don’t fucking know what dark past you two have, but I’d like you both to go out on a supply run for me,” Wilbur tilted his head slightly before continuing.

”Perhaps spending time together will improve your...friendship.”

Quackity’s heart dropped. This was not going to be fun.

————————

**Author's Note:**

> that is all for now  
> please comment your thoughts i would love to hear them and im a sucker for feedback💕
> 
> edit: i added a little more to this story because i thought it was too short lmao
> 
> edit 2: OKAYSHSJSJS I ADDED MORE BECAUSE I GOT ANOTHER IDEA THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST EDIT  
> ALSO MY BRAIN IS A LITTLE WHACK RN SO IF ANY SENTENCES DONT MAKE SENSE OR THEY SEEM,,,,AWKWARD? LET ME KNOW PLEASE AND THANK


End file.
